


To Visualize Potentiality

by Amelior8or



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: EWE, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multiverse, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelior8or/pseuds/Amelior8or
Summary: Albus sends Draco a gift. Scorpius sends Harry a gift. Except it’s been ten years since the war, and neither Draco nor Harry have actually had any children in that time.





	To Visualize Potentiality

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Either: 1) There is only one of a certain children's gift left and both Harry and Draco are vying to get it. -OR- 2) Their kids gift them something with ulterior motives. -OR- 3) First time gift giving from Step-father to child - Minimum: 360 words - Maximum 865 words

“Potter, what the bloody hell is this?”

Harry looked up from his report, then down to what Malfoy was holding in his hand. “Uh. They look like glasses?” He shrugged. “Did someone give them to you for Christmas?”

He watched Malfoy try to stare him down. It was the stare of Cursebreaker Malfoy, the one used to pull apart the nastiest hexes the Ministry had ever seen. Whatever Malfoy found, though, didn’t satisfy him.

“So you have no idea who Albus is, then?” Malfoy asked.

“What?” Harry said. “Do you mean Dumbledore?” He felt wrong footed, like Malfoy was talking about some important case that Harry had somehow missed a meeting about.

Malfoy pressed his lips together and strode from the office door to Harry’s desk. He carefully placed the glasses and a note down in front of Harry.

And he said: “I received these this morning with a note written by a person apparently named ‘Albus Potter’.”

“ _What_?” Harry said, and looked down to scan the note. It was in a messy hand, the ink blotches making it look like it was written in a rush.

 

_Draco Malfoy,_

_These spectacles, when worn, allow you to see all the different possible lives you could have lived in the last decade. They’re probably your best chance to truly understand what your relationship with my father should be. Please use them._

_Yours, Albus Potter_

 

“What?” Harry said. He read it again, hoping that an extra pass will allow for a bit of extra understanding “Am I the father here? I don’t have a child named Albus. I don’t have _any_ kids. Not having kids is the reason Ginny and I got divorced!”

“Hence my consternation upon receiving this,” Malfoy said. He waved at the glasses, and a standard display of diagnostic spells floated above them in precise, purple lettering. No warning flashes or traces of danger. “They’re not cursed. Not so much as a cleaning spell since the moment they were created.”

Harry frowned. “This is either a very clever and very dangerous trick, or the work of someone gone off the deep end.” Carefully, he reached for the glasses, peering at the strange metal frame. “I mean, it could also be real, but that’s a bit of a stretch. Still, we ought to figure out which it is.”

“Did you get a pair?” Malfoy asked. “Or anything odd like this? Mine was in a green box with white trim, and sent directly to my office.”

“Er,” Harry looked at the pile of fan mail and presents that had been collecting in the corner of his office since the start of December. “I’m not sure?”

“A whole pile of presents for Our Saviour, after all this time?”

“Don’t laugh. You know I’d rather not get any at all. You were the one who dismantled the Curse Bomb that got sent to me last year!”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but moved to the pile, clearly willing to help sort through them. It took twenty minutes, but the two of them together managed to dig up an identical green and white box.

Carefully, Harry pulled off the note, read it, and silently handed it over to Malfoy

 

_Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

_I know this is a strange note to get, and I’m sorry for any confusion. Please use the enclosed spectacles — they’re not cursed, I promise! They let you visualize potentiality. Well, technically, they actually let you look at real other versions of yourself and the consequences of the choices they made, which are probably not ones you made. Your son, Albus, and I need you to know that it’s_ really important _for you to see all these potentialities with my father. Trust us._

_Yours sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy_

 

Malfoy pressed his lips together. “This is —Scorpius was the name we would have given our child, if Astoria had lived,” he said. “And the way he does his Y’s… they’re like mine. I think my mother would have taught him how to write like that.”

Harry studied the way Malfoy’s eyes studied the paper, the way his fingers traced over the ink. He didn’t exactly have any kind of grand Cursebreaker gaze, but it was effective enough for seeing what he needed to. “You believe this is real, don’t you?” he asked. “You believe this isn’t some kind of joke, or mistake, or nefarious scheme.”

“I really do,” Malfoy said softly, running his fingers over the words on the parchment. “I really do believe that somewhere out there is a version of us who had these two sons, and that these two sons needed us to do something so badly that they were willing to reach out across space and time to ask for it.”

Harry nodded. Despite the oddity of it all, he really believed it, too. “All right, then. I trust you.”

Malfoy looked up, eyebrows raised. “Do you, now?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t lord it over me,” Harry said. He pulled the spectacles out of the case, and nodded at the ones Malfoy had brought. “Well, then. Think we should give these a whirl?”


End file.
